


Absolutely Straight

by freckles42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley is absolutely straight and she's going to prove it to Nymphadora Tonks the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Straight

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2007 for daily_deviant.

Ginny Weasley wasn’t gay.

She was absolutely, positively, one hundred percent straight. She did not find women’s bodies attractive. 

Well, that wasn’t _strictly_ true. She could appreciate them, of course, the way they curved and moved. Women’s bodies could be works of art. A slight shift of the hips could make a woman more alluring, a glance over her shoulder could reduce a man to tears. Hadn’t there been an entire Muggle war fought over a single beautiful woman? So of course she could _appreciate_ their form, but she was absolutely _not_ sexually attracted to them.

So when Tonks asked her to go with her to check out _the Witches’ Teat_ , the latest hotspot, Ginny agreed – but only to prove, once and for all, that she was undeniably straight.

She only wore a nice outfit because, well, she didn’t want to look poor. She only put on make-up because it was the thing to do – and going out was fun, why not look nice? She certainly wasn’t doing it to attract anyone; she just didn’t want to be a killjoy. After all, Tonks deserved to have some fun, right? And maybe the girl would pull and Ginny could see if one of the bouncers would take her home.

So how was it that she found herself being pushed onto Tonks’ bed before they ever even left? She’d shown up at her mate’s not thirty minutes ago with every intention of having a quick drink to get the evening started before they hit the club. Somehow, they had ended up kissing (again, just to prove that Ginny was absolutely straight) and now…

“Grinning Gin?” Tonks asked, smiling impishly and holding up a bottle of alcohol marked the same. It was one of Fred and George’s latest innovations – mixing potions and booze to make a drink that no one could resist.

“They named that for me, you know,” Ginny breathed out, bouncing a little on the comforter. “It was supposed to be funny. I thought it was funnier when –” She got cut off by Tonks straddling her, skirt riding up, bottle still in hand. Ginny’s eyes flicked to her legs and she found her freckled hands going to Tonks’ upper thighs automatically, fingers hooking into the fishnets she wore.

“I’m straight,” she insisted, looking up at her face (her hair was the same purple tonight that one of her failed potions had turned out – bright enough to land a broom at night – and it was framing her face in a beautiful bob).

“Prove it,” Tonks said, leaning over and kissing her, still gripping the bottle.

Ginny found herself kissing her back, one hand sliding up under Tonks’ skirt. “Oh, I’ll prove it,” she said between kisses. “I’ll fuck you and I won’t feel a bloody thing – and then you can find some other girl to chat up and -”

And Tonks interrupted her _again_ , this time by sucking on Ginny’s lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. Ginny moaned quietly at that and pulled at her fishnets, arching up against her, nipples annoyingly hard against her clothes.

Tonks put the gin down and pulled her wand out of her pocket (it was, apparently, bigger on the inside than the outside), apparently impatient as she muttered a charm and their clothes completely disappeared. Ginny moved to protest – after all, she _liked_ that top and now she had nothing to wear home and _oh merciful Morgana_ , what was she _doing_ with her fingers?

She moaned loudly as Tonks moved low on her stocky body, kissing every freckle on the way down, marking her path. She barely had time to protest before Tonks’ mouth had found its mark, tongue slipping and pressing and doing things that would get her locked up in most developing societies. Ginny’s eyes went wide when she felt Tonks’ tongue seem to grow longer _inside_ her. Of course, with a trick like that, it was hardly Ginny’s fault that she had to writhe and moan – after all, not even Neville’s surprisingly agile tongue could reach quite _that_ far back. It was a natural response - _anyone’s_ tongue doing that would feel the same; it didn’t matter if the cheek pressing against her inner thigh was creamy and smooth or bristly from a day’s hair growth. That had nothing to do with it. Pleasure was pleasure, simply put, but enjoying what Tonks was doing was no different than if a man did the same thing.

Except that Tonks really seemed to know what she was doing. Ginny tried to tell herself that was because Tonks had the same equipment and obviously would know what another woman would want and need. Asimple, easy, straightforward explanation. Then there was a finger, and then two, and suddenly Tonks was sucking on Ginny’s clit as she worked a _third_ finger in and surely she was going to rip her in half and _oh sweet Merlin_ she was working her pinky in, wiggling its way to join the others.

Ginny’s hips lifted and she tried to spread her legs more to accommodate Tonks’ fingers, moaning loudly at the incredible feeling of _fullness_.

“More,” she whimpered out, the toes on her left foot curling. “So close.”

Tonks mumbled something around her clit and Ginny gasped when she felt _another_ digit working in, then there was pressure and pushing and she couldn’t help but cry out as she felt knuckles sliding into her. She came hard, muscles clenching down hard on Tonks’ hand, tugging at her own freckled tits. Still Tonks did not stop; the moment that Ginny began to relax she felt Tonks’ hand turn in her, pressing against new spots and making her writhe. She tried to fuck back against Tonks’ hand as it began to slide against her, fucking her.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , oh fuck oh fuck _ohfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,” she repeated like a mantra as they settled into a rhythm. Push, thrust, hips, lift, mouth in a silent ‘O’ as her tits bounced, eyes rolled back, hair splayed across the eiderdown, sweat beading at the small of her back as orgasm after orgasm rolled over her.

Several hours later, both young women half-numb and blissed out, Tonks turned to look at Ginny, kissing her cheek gently.

“Mmm,” Ginny hummed, eyes closed, smiling slightly. “Okay, so you were right.”

Ginny Weasley was a little gay.


End file.
